Just one error
by nagaruda
Summary: Dave should have never used his time powers on the meteor. Warning: this contains accidental vore, chewing, cannibalisim, digestion, full tour , masterbation, scat, blood, gore, a little bit of DaveJake, and disposal.


Dave should have known that using his time powers on the meteor was a bad idea. It was a place with too much interference and he had no clue what kind of future there was. He had no way of possibly knowing.

So when Dave ended up on an island in the middle of nowhere, he was pretty surprised. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. This wasn't the meteor and Dave couldn't even see the meteor or any sighs of the meteor. Where the hell was he and what made him end up there? What went wrong?

Then Dave noticed that everything on the island was ridiculously huge, which meant that the space time interference or some shit made him tiny. The ocean was a dead giveaway that he was. The shells were bigger than they should have been and as someone who collected dead things, Dave could tell they weren't supposed to be that big.

Suddenly, Dave saw a massive tail in the water. The tail looked like it would have been huge even if he wasn't tiny and he decided that it would be a good idea to get the fuck out of there so that he wouldn't die.

So he started to walk into what looked like a jungle. Dave tried to keep to the more shades parts of the jungle floor as he walked. It felt cooler and it would hide hide him if any not so friendly animals were around.

Whoa, what the fuck was that red thing? There was this weird red thing in a bush that had huge thorns jutting out of the branches. But since Dave could get around the thorns pretty easily, he made his way over to the red thing by ducking under the branches.

He saw a whole bunch of red berries that pretty much matched the color of his god tier clothes. Dave's stomach growled and he shrugged. Hey, if they were poison it wouldn't be a heroic or just death, right? He managed to climb onto one of the red berries that was exactly his size and started to munch on it. Damn, it was pretty good. Sour, but good.

Dave kept eating until he was full because the berry was massive. His stomach had popped out a little bit and gotten pretty round from eating so much of the berry. It was swollen to the size of a small marble. This place looked pretty safe. It was a good hiding spot and nothing huge could get in and out of the bush. The only things Dave thought could get in were bugs.

But Dave was wrong. A gigantic hand reached through the bush and grabbed a handful of berries along with Dave. The hand could get around the thorns with skill and ease. And it looked human.

Dave sighed in relief as the hand pulled him in front of a guy that looked a lot like Dave's friend John, but with a few different features. The boy had tan skill and friendly bright green eyes. Luckily since the guy was human, Dave figured that he could probably ask for help.

Wrong again. Before Dave could say anything, the boy popped him into his mouth with a berry. Dave started to panic. Was the guy crazy?! But as the boy's teeth came down on him and started to grind him into a bloody pulp against the berry, Dave realized that he must have looked like a berry because of his god tier outfit.

Jake was absolutely overjoyed to find berries on the bush close to the ocean! He grew awfully tiers of eating pumpkins and it was rather nice to have something else if he could manage it. But meat was out of the question, the fellow didn't have the heart to hunt any of the fairy bulls that lived on the island and everything else was too large to be brought down by messily pistols. He couldn't fish to save his life either.

When Jake ate his first two berries of the year, they were even better than he remembered them to be! Perhaps Jake had gotten a particularly juicy one? One of them seemed to have an awful lot of flavor and the seeds that the berry had seemed to be a bit more crunchy as well. They made an odd noise when his teeth grinder against them. There was a tad of a salty flavor to it too. Jake swallowed and popped a few more berries into his mouth.

When Dave woke up, he saw a bloody pool of mashed berries, pieces of ripped up fabric, bits of blond hair, and a few crushed and grounded bones and organs all mixed together in a gurgling soup of red with bits of white. Dave winced when he felt his skin start to tingle and blister. He remembered where he was when he looked up and saw the squishy pulsing walls of flesh forming a shape that resembled the inside of a slimy sack. Luckily, Dave's shades hadn't been crushed, so he grabbed them and put them on his face.

He winced when he realized that getting mistaken for a berry wasn't really a heroic or just death. But even worse was the fact that he couldn't die a heroic or just death as long as he was stuck in Jake's body. He was going to be digested multiple times, slowly and painfully, unless the green eyed boy decided to throw him up. He had already had to grow new bones and organs from being chewed up, but he didn't know what kind of damage Jake's digestive tract could do to him. Well...at least the way out would be pretty sweet if he was even awake for it.

The stomach started to slosh Dave around, churning and groaning as it worked him over. Dave's god tier outfit, which had regenerated with the rest of his body, was starting to melt away. Dave's skin was starting to hurt and he couldn't stand up because the muscles were still moving the liquid around. It also tossed Dave's frail body around, coating him with the acidic mixture. But that didn't stop Dave from trying to yell and pound on the walls. "let me out of here asshole" he kicked and punched whenever he was sloshed up against the walls, attacking the flesh as much as he could. But when he got no reaction he stopped, realizing just how hopeless it really was.

Jake felt a very peculiar feeling in his stomach. He suddenly felt a bit more full and he almost felt as if something was moving about inside of him. "Golly..." He muttered, reaching a hand under his shirt and gently giving his belly a little bit of a rub. Jake swore he could feel tiny kicks against his hand coming from his stomach as it let out a gurgle, but that would have been impossible.

Jake decided that it was probably because the berries were so rich and figured that a good adventure would help him digest. Jake started to race off to the ruins, figuring that a hike and a climb would feel rather nice.

Inside of Jake's stomach, Dave was thrown around with every step that the adventurer took. Some of Dave's skin was starting to flake off, leaving bright red bloody patches of exposed flesh for the acid to seep into and start to break down. Dave was starting to tear up a little under his shades and forcing back screams of agony. He just wanted this to end. He wanted to die already so that he could get some sweet new skin, but he wasn't there yet and the pain seemed to be growing every second.

As Jake happily climbed up. Gigantic stone wall that had vines trailing down it's face, Dave was jostled up and down. Dave felt relieved as his flesh started to melt away from his organs and he began to black out.

By the time Jake was done with his climbing adventure, Dave's body was nothing more than some of the red mixture of berries, flesh, hair, fabric, and bones that was more of a liquid than before. A small sphincter at the bottom of Jake's stomach opened up and the contents of the stomach started to drain into Jake's small intestine with a loud glorp that the adventurer was too distracted to hear. When Jake got home, he ate dinner, changed into his green skull pajamas, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

When Dave regenerated again, he felt the burn of the acid more quickly this time because it was stronger. He quickly felt around for his shades, which were luckily close by (even if they were covered in acid and melted organs) and grabbed them, putting them on. He figured it wouldn't matter since he was just going to get digested again anyway.

There were carpets of villi lining the walls and the space was a narrow tube-like structure. As Dave got pushed around by the squishy, shaggy, walls, the skin and flesh started to slide off of his body. This time though, Dave couldn't hold back his screams. They would have been loud enough for Jake to hear through his gut if he wasn't asleep.

Dave whimpered when his vocal chords would no longer allow him to scream and the digestive fluids poured in through his mouth, now dissolving his body from the inside as well. Dave's vision blurred as the fluids covering his shades began to melt his eyes. But even when Dave's vision went black, he could still feel his mangled body falling apart.

Finally though, the pain came to an end when too many of Dave's vital organs had dissolved. Dave's body was broken down and absorbed into Jake's, giving the adventurer enough energy to last for a while and a small bit of fat on Jake's pudgy belly. A little bit further down in the small intestine, Dave's body started to regenerate again.

Jake woke up, yawning. He was feeling chipper and energized! Jake had always been a morning person. He liked to start the day out with as much positivity as possible. Jake oddly enough, didn't feel hungry for breakfast. He felt almost as if he had eaten in his sleep, which he knew was impossible.

Well...perhaps a nice walk would help him work up an appetite? Jake got dressed and went outside, starting to walk off on a pleasant stroll.

After regenerating for the third time in Jake's gut, Dave was finally out of the acid. The space he was in was much larger and there was a gooey mix of other things that Jake's body just couldn't digest all around Dave. He could tell with relief that he was in Jake's colon.

Dave had always had fantasies about this kind of thing. Of course, he had always imagined entering through the other end. He could have done without the painful digestion. Dave had always dreamed about being up a hot guy's ass. And since he had seen Jake before getting eaten, he had a pretty good idea of what the other guy looked like. He knew Jake was pretty cute.

Dave could feel his pants getting tight from the anticipation. Damn, this was pretty sweet after getting digested over and over again. The muscles pushed Dave forward along with the brown semi solid. Dave groaned and rolled onto his stomach so that the walls rubbed up against his cock through everything else. As he got pushed along, the brown goop started to become more solid. The walls were absorbing all of the water and compacting everything into a log.

Dave was jostled and moved around a lot. Some of the seeds from the berries and some of Dave's old bones also rubbed up against his small body. Dave enjoyed every second of it. Finally, he came to a stop, face up against the wall as more and more of Jake's waste squeezed into the chamber.

Dave realized that it wasn't a full load yet and he would have to wait. But he still needed a climax, so he started to thrust against the wall of the rectum, groaning again. To Dave's surprise and delight, he felt everything shift suddenly, but not get pressed down any further. Damn, was he thrusting against the prostate?! The thought of it finally sent Dave over the edge and he moaned. His chum splattered out, getting on the log that took up most of the space.

After laying there and panting for a moment, Dave started to crawl down. He could feel another sudden shift as he wiggled in the small space between the wall of muscle and the waste. Eventually though, Dave got to a sphincter that was tightly closed.

He poked a hand in and could feel everything around him tremble. A few seconds later, the sphincter opened and he could see bright daylight. The muscles around him started to press at him and compact the shit around him. Every part of Dave's body was i cased in it except for his head and shoulders.

The muscles clenched around Dave, squeezing half of him out of the hole. He looked around and up, noticing an almost perfect ass. When Dave looked towards the hole he was coming out of, he could see the muscles of an anus clenching around the turd that most of his body was inside of. And he heard a few slight grunts.

Dave wiggled to try to make it easier for Jake. Well, that did it. The rest of his body was pressed out completely, landing on the ground. Dave heard a sigh of relief above him and looked up to see a much larger turn being pushed out of Jake's ass. It landed on him, burying him in a pile.

Jake was just out and about when he suddenly felt a jolt of something. He flinched and almost jumped at the feeling. It was curiously enough coming from a sensitive spot in his rear. It almost felt as though something was moving against it. He bit his lip when he noticed his trousers getting a bit tight. He reached a hand down, stroking them.

But to Jake's surprise, the feeling in his rear suddenly stopped. He frowned. Whatever it was had got him all hot and bothered for nothing! Jake sighed and was about to step forward when the feeling suddenly returned. Jake bucked his hips, letting out a startled noise. This time, the feeling wasn't just in one place. It seemed to be moving lower down as it went along.

Jake started to desperately palm himself through his shorts, eager to sooth his cock. Golly, the feeling really was extraordinary! Jake almost jumped against when he felt something poke through his entrance.

Unfortunately though, Jake couldn't keep going because he felt a sudden pressure in his lower pulled down his pants, revealing his large and erect cock. Jake would have run back to the outhouse he had built next to his homes, but it was too far away and he needed to go desperately.

The adventurer squatted down and started to press out the contents of his bowels. Jake whimpered and grunted. Whatever was in his load was awfully hard. It was taking quite a bit of work to get it out. Finally though, the hard part fell out onto the ground and he sighed in relief. The rest was relatively easy and jake pressed it out rather quickly, adding to the pile on the ground.

Jake wiped himself off and then decided to have a look at his work to see if he could find whatever was causing that peculiar sensation before. He put his hand over his mouth in horror when he looked down at the pile and saw tiny bones sticking out of the brown masses, some of them just barely poking out of the surface and all of them being stained a darker color. How the devil did those get there?! They looked awfully human! But...Jake would never eat another person at all!

He saw a small arm poking out and grabbed it, pulling Dave out of his pile of dung. "G-golly are you alright?! Did you go...all the way through?"

Dave was covered in brown. He was a mess and he would have to clean himself up later. "yeah. Must have mistook me for a berry. Damn you digested me like three times.

Jake sighed in relief at not having murdered anyone while Dave's eyes caught Jake's erect cock. "Looks like im not the only one who got a boner from your ass"

Jake blushed. He had been too distracted to notice that he still had his cock out in front of the small fellow. "Im awfully sorry! Oh bother ill just go off and finish it later!"

Dave stepped forward. "I can help you with that."

And that was how Dave Strider ended up going out with Jake English and dooming another timeline. Jake never made it into his session because of Dave, and they both died. Dave checked it off of his mental to do list of things to try. Whenever someone on the meteor asked him why he wasn't using his time powers, he just shrugged.


End file.
